


Falling for Mr. Styles

by Larry_cupcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_cupcakes/pseuds/Larry_cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a shy Uni student is falling for his green eyed literature teacher. Niam run into some obstacles with Liam's family as they come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

( A/N in this book Harry is older than Louis for the sake of the story. Also this is my first ever story to be published so wish me luck and I hope you enjoy it! :) )

**Harry's POV**

I woke up to the loud beeping of my alarm clock. 4:30. I sighed and jumped out of bed. I threw on my sweats and some white chucks. After I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water I walked outside to start my daily jog.

I always jog to clear my mind. After about an hour I get back to my flat and check the mail... Just junk and a letter for my flat mate Liam. I walk into the Den and toe off my shoes, Liam was sprawled across the couch watching spongebob.

"Hey Li, letter for you." I say throwing it at him. "You're up early." I observe.

"Couldn't sleep mate, wonder who this letter could be from..." He mumbles sitting up and opening it as I plop down in the recliner next to him. I watch him read it intently then a smile spreads across his face and he jumps up off the couch. 

"Why the elation Lili?" I ask chuckling.

"Niall is coming back to live here in London! He had to go back home because a family member of his had cancer... The sad part is she died, but the good news is Nialler is okay now and he's done with his grieving period so he gets to come back and live here and work on his dream of being a musician!" Liam say jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Niall? That Irish bloke you had a thing for last year?" I ask smiling at my best mates happiness.

"Yeah he says when he gets here he wants to take me out." Liam says blushing slightly. I laugh and Li sits back down.

"My only question is why the hell did he send you a letter? I mean he could've called, texted, Skype, email... the list goes on.. Why is he stuck in the 18th century?" I ask laughing.

"Well letters are kind of our thing... We write to each other when we have good news or something... We even wrote letters when he was here." Liam gushed his face turning bright red.

"Awwww Niall and Liam!" I pause thinking of a way to merge their name into that of a ship.... "Niam!!!" I say laughing loudly at my attempt to embarrass Liam, and clearly it worked because he hides behind a pillow.

"Please never say that in front of him." Liam says peeking up as I stride over to him. I pinch one of his cheeks.

"But Lili that's my new nickname for you two." I laugh as he throws himself back into the pillow and groans. I just laugh again and start down the hallway.

I go into my bedroom and get dressed because my literature class starts in about an hour. After dressing I gather my books, grab a quick breakfast and head out the door.

 

**Louis POV**

After eating a burnt breakfast, (curse my inability to cook) I'm out the door and I start the short walk from my flat to uni. I take a look at my schedule as I walk on to the campus quad... I'm a sophomore this year but I'm only seventeen since I skipped 9th and 10th grade. The first class I have is AP Literature - Mr. Styles. I stare down at my schedule adjusting my glasses and I continue to walk. 

Clumsily I stumble into someone. "Hey! Watch it Arse- oh hey Lou!" I look up to see my mate Zaynie standing their, his quiff a mess from me bumping into him. 

"M'sorry Zaynie I wasn't watching where I was going..." I trail off staring at the ground.

"Hey no harm done!" He says unusually cheery for this early in the morning. "What's your first class mate?" He asks taking my schedule from my hand. "Ohh sorry mate, seems like you have Styles... Everyone I've know who's had him said it's an extra hard course and he a complete pain in the bum. But you got Grimshaw the same class as me... He's pretty cool, and Payne for Trig... I had him last year the course was kinda brutal but he's real funny and nice.... I don't really know much about the rest of your teachers besides Barkdoll... She's a witch." Zayn says as he thrusts the paper back in my direction. I look at my watch, ten minutes till class.

"Thanks for the advice Zaynie but I got to get going... Can't be late my first day." I say smiling and hugging him tightly.

"Course not nerdy boy!" He says laughing as he ruffles my hair a bit. I roll my eyes and sprint for the English/Literature building to find Mr. Styles room. After wandering the halls I finally find room 108 and walk in to find my seat. 

There were about 6 other people in the room, I wasn't ever one to socialize on account of my absolute shyness so I look to the front of the room. I instantly see a guy in dark tight pants, a white button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a red bow tie that seemed to complete the outfit. His chocolate brown curls swept in a perfect manner. He was so beautiful I practically drool over him, then his perfect green orbs meet my blue ones.

"Do you happen to be Louis Tomlinson?" He asks looking up from a roster of names... Shoot... He's my teacher. "Mr. Tomlinson?" He asks again 

"Y- yes sir..." I stutter blushing as I look down at my notebook.

"Well next time answer the first time I call your name." He says then continues down the roster calling names... I look around the class was now filled with about 30 something students. This is going to be a loonngg semester I think.

 

 

**Harry's POV**

After calling roll in my first class of the school year I introduced myself. After handing out a syllabus to each of my student and explaining the criteria to them I start my very first lesson.

 

"How many of you have ever heard of Edgar Allan Poe?" I ask. Every hand in the class went up, including the shy Tomlinson boys...I ask my next question eyeing him slightly. "How many are a fan of his?" Every hand shot down except the shy boy and a girl with black and blue hair... I think her name is Haley... Yeah Haley Maddox. I take my eyes off Tomlinson and look towards Haley. "Miss Maddox... Do you know mister Poe's shortest poem?" I ask her raising my eyebrow slightly. 

"Uhh Annabell lee?" She kinda questioned and as she said this Tomlinson scoffed.

"Mr. Tomlinson since you seem to know the answer why don't you share it with us?" I ask smirking knowing that his shyness will get to him. He clear his throat and then responded.

"The name is 'Deep in the Earth' Mr. Styles" he replies strongly and it shocks me.

"Yes... And exactly how many words does that poem contain?" I ask leaning back on my wooden desk.

"Twelve sir." Tomlinson says with a slight cocky grin.

"Care reciting it to the class?" I ask motioning to the podium. His eyes widen slightly but he nods and scurries over to it. He sure does have a nice arse, I think as I glance down at his tight red pants that were rolled at the ankle reviling a little triangle tattoo on his ankle.

He turns towards me. "Go on Mr. Tomlinson." I motion towards the class. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes as to shut everyone else out and it's just him and the poetry. He recites it perfectly and beautifully I might add with his adorable voice.

" 'Deep in the earth my love is lying and I must weep alone' " The class and I clap as he shyly walks back to his desk.

"Thank you for that, now class your homework for tonight is to write a twelve word poem that means something true to you... Get emotional if you must. It better be good and be prepared to recite it to the class tomorrow." My class groaned all except the Tomlinson kid who seemed to be rather happy with the assignment. 

Everyone left to go to there next class... All but the shy boy who was scribbling happily in his notebook unaware of his surroundings. Too bad he's my student because this kid I fucking adorable.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" I ask smirking as I walk towards his desk. 

"Y-yes?Oh... I d-didn't know class had ended.." He mumbles blushing and picking up his books and waddling out of my class. I just laugh. This should be a funn semester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam' POV**

"You don't understand Niall's he's...soo perfect. Like I can't explain my little leprechauns perfectness!" I gush to Harry, Nick, and Ed. They're all teachers at the university with me and they also happen to be my best mates. We we're on our lunch break at a little café next to the university.

"Bet he's not to bad in bed too... Huh lover boy?" Nick asked winking at me and gathering laughs from the other two boys. I just stare down at my plate, sex is kind of a touchy subject for me... Especially with Niall, we haven't went very far just some heated make out sessions. "Er, I was just joking mate lighten up a bit."Nick says patting my shoulder lightly. I half smile.

"S'alright Grimmy." I say smileing almost sincerely at him. 

"I'm sure Nicky here didn't mean anything by it." Ed states smileing. 

"I know... Just that it's a touchy subject s'all," I shrug and look over to Harry who was being unusually quiet and not telling dirty jokes or being his usual cheeky self. "Haz? You alright?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm great." He turns to Grimmy. "Hey Nicholas can I ask you the meanings of one of your tattoos?" He asks in his normal Harry way, calling Grimmy by his full first name jokingly.

"Sure Harold." Grimmy shoots back.

"What's the triangle stand for?" Harry ask curiously.

"Means I'm gay." He shurgs then a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Why do you ask Harold? Do you also want to be marked as gay... Or are you just hitting on me?" Nick winks and Haz smiles. 

"You know I want your body." Harry states jokingly biting his lip and staring seductively at Grimmy. I just laugh at the two and Ed rolls his eyes.

"I should really really get some straight friends." Ed says under his breath.

"Hey sheeran it could be worse... Harold over here could want your body." Nick says chuckling loudly at his remark.

"Who says I didn't?" Harry winks at him.

"Eww god Harry your like a brother to me and I'm sorry but your not my type... Maybe if you were oh I don't know a FEMALE? Then maybe is take you out on a hot date... Sorry to break your heart mate but I'm straight as a ruler!" Ed says dramatically. We all laugh at this exchange. We all know Grimmy's gay, so am I and Harry's Bi but we would never like each other like that were all just best mates and we have Ed... Who Grimmy refers to as our "Pet Straight Man". Gosh I love my mates we sure have had some great times I think smileing at them as Grimmy plants a fake kiss on Harry's neck and Haz winks suggestively at Ed who at the moment is pretending to throw up. Oh where would these immature boys be without me? In jail according to Ed.

 

**Harry's POV**

After lunch we all parted ways to our class rooms. The rest of the day went quite fast and soon I found myself packing up and leaving work. I start the walk towards Liam's class in the mathematics building like I do every afternoon.

"Tick-tock we're off the clock Paynie." I say walking into his class and seeing he is still working on tomorrow's lesson plans, typing furiously on his laptop at his desk.

"I know, I know just hold on a sec hazza." He replies continuing to type. I go sit on top of the student desk that was directly in front of Liam's.

"I'm pretty sure your Irish lover will get a bit jealous if he's to find out that your married to your job." I joke laughing slightly.

"Haha I am not married to my job, I'm just getting some papers together for one of my students... It seems trig isn't his strong subject so I'll be working with him throughout the semester. He's a really smart kid he skipped two grades the only thing he needs extra help to succeed in is mathematics. He's really shy, so I hope to break him out of his shell also." Liam says continuing to talk.

"Li you don't need to be fixing people... The last time you wanted to 'fix' someone you fell for him..." I trail off remembering that when Liam met Niall he was broken down and Li helped him overcome his drug addiction... Over the time of being with him and looking after him they fell in love with one another. I don't really know Niall because I never officially met him I only know about him from Liam.

"I'm not trying to 'fix' anybody Haz, besides I'm in love with my Nialler so it's not like that at all. He's my student for Christ's sake. And after looking at his schedule it seems he's your student too... Maybe you can help with him seeing as Lit is his strong point and as long as he's talking about it he's completely fine... I think literature is his escape kinda like a security blanket of sorts." Liam says and I take this in... Could he be referring to the quite boy with the soft blue eyes and the nice bum? Oh I hope he is.

"My student?" That's all I could choke out.

"Yeah, his name is Louis Tomlinson." Liam says closing his laptop and putting it away in his briefcase.

"Sure I'll help break him out of his shell." I smirk and we leave Liam's classroom and go home. 

After dinner I find myself rushing to get to bed, I find Tomlinson to be quite intriguing and I can't wait to see him tomorrow. And even though he's my student, somehow I don't find any shame in finding him attractive. I fall asleep and dream about the blue eyed boy named Louis Tomlinson.


	3. Chapter 3

( A/N I hope this isn't complete crap... I really think it's good so far... Correct me if I'm wrong :) )

**Nialls POV**(the next morning)

 

I checked my appearance out in the rear view mirror one last time before getting out of the car and striding towards Liam's flat. I came to London a week earlier than what I said in the note to surprise him. I wanted to make sure he was there because I didn't know if he was at work yet so I sent him a quick text.

Me: Morning babe, what's my lovely Libear up too? xx

My Batman<3: Good morning lovey! I'm getting ready for work... What about my little leprechaun? ;)

 

When I got his message I giggled and sent him a quick 'Missing my Libear :(' message before walking up to the doorstep and knocking lightly. I heard some shuffling then the door swung open.

 

**Liam's POV**

Niall replied to my message and right before I could text him back about how much I miss him too there was a knock at the door. Harry was showering after his morning jog so I ran to answer the door. I opened it to see familiar blue eyes meet mine. 

"Nialler I-" he cut my words off with a kiss. It started off as a sweet peck on the lips then I shut the door behind him and press him up against it. One of my hands were on his hip, the other was tugging at his bleach blonde locks. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling my closer to him. I pull back for air looking at his now red and slightly swollen lips. He smirks.

"That was a pretty damn good 'welcome home' kiss if I do say so myself." He says laughing and hugging me. I peck him once more on the lips.

"I'd have to agree with that one my little leprechaun." I say kissing his nose and then step back. "I thought you weren't coming until next week?" I slightly question.

"Are you mad I came early and didn't tell you?" He asks tearing up.

"No! No that's not it at all baby," I wipe a few fallen tears from his face and pull him into my embrace. "I just haven't told my Harry that you're going to be staying with us, I'm sure he won't mind I'll just talk to him at lunch today. You must be tired from your flight lovey, I'll take you in my room and let you take a nap while I'm at work." I say picking up the smaller boy and taking him into my bedroom. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead before closing the door quietly. Now off to work.

 

( A/N super short chapter... And a quick look into niallers pretty little brain ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV**

"Haz, you ready yet?" Liam shouts on the other side if my bedroom door. I tighten my bow tie and pick up my laptop bag then open the door.

"Yeah let's go" I say smiling. I look at Liam and laugh a bit. "Uh Li, are you sure you're ready for work?" I ask laughing.

 

**Liam's POV**

 

I turn to the mirror behind me. I blush at my appearance, my hair was ruffled, shirt was half untucked, and there was a subtle purple bruise on my neck. Damn it Nialler... You gave me a quite noticeable love bite. Haz just continues to laugh at me, until he notices the love bite and he get serious.

"How'd you get that?" He interrogates.

"Niall came here a week earlier than expected... He showed up this morning." I reply tucking my shirt back in and fixing my hair once again.

"That's great mate! Is the lad still here? I can't wait to meet him." Harry says excitedly.

"Yeah he's here but he's asleep right now... Actually I wanted to talk to you about him staying here permanently... Or at least until he and I can find a place of our own... But we're not rushing anything so he'll be here for a while, if it's okay with you..." I trail off smiling shyly at Harry.

"You don't need my permission mate, this flat is mostly yours anyway, I moved in with you remember?" he pauses smiling fondly. "As much as you seem to love this boy he must be amazing. I'm sure he'll be a lovely addition to our flat." Hazza smiles and I hug him.

"Thanks Haz, uh we should probably be getting to work." I laugh and then were out the door.

 

**Louis' POV**

I jot down a few more ideas for my poem in my Lit notebook but nothing seems right, I need to get a roll on this though because class starts in about 15 minutes.

"Here Lou-Lou I got your coffee." Zaynie says sitting down in the chair next to me at one of the tables that randomly scatter the quad.

"Thanks." I sigh and take a sip. Zaynie just sits there quietly, I'm thankful to have a friend that understands when I need to concentrate. I write a twelve worded line out. "How's this one?" I ask showing him the short poem that meant the most to me, I wrote it and I thought it was perfect. It describes my struggle to be heard in this awful world.

"I love it! It describes you perfectly! Don't worry Lou-Lou, you'll have your moment in the spotlight I just know you will." Zaynie says as we both stand up from the table. I mumble a thanks and wave a small goodbye before heading in the opposite direction to my Lit class.

~*~  
I sat in my seat and watched as Mr. Styles called students up one by one so they could share their short poem. But before he could call the next student up, a red haired man walked in and sat on the edge of Mr. Styles' large oak desk.

"Class this is Mr. Sheeran, he's one of the teachers in the music department he specializes in teaching song writting. Which is poetry in its own way so he's going to help critique your work today." Mr. Styles says and the students clap, welcoming Mr. Sheeran. He doesn't look like a teacher really with his blue jeans with a tear in the knee and his plain black t-shirt and chucks but I'm not one to judge. "Okay, next on the list is Haley, come on up." Mr. Styles says smiling at the girl with blue and black hair. "Recite when your ready."

" 'Only God can judge you forget the haters because somebody loves you' " The girl says smiling widely and Mr. Sheeran starts laughing really hard and almost falls into the floor.

"Problem Ed?" Mr. Styles asks and the rest of the class is laughing along.

"No problem, this girl though-" he starts laughing again and goes to stand by the Haley girl. "What's your name sweetheart?" Mr. Sheeran asks wiping away some tears that fell because he was laughing so hard.

"Haley." She blushes.

"Well we've got a bit of a rebel here don't we Haley?" He asks winking.

"Do you care to enlighten me at all?" Mr. Styles asks a bit annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest. He's quite attractive when he's agitated...actually he's quite attractive all the time. I blush slightly at my thoughts.

"The lovely "Poem" that Haley here recited was actually an excerpt from a song called 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus." Mr. Sheeran says bursting into yet another round of laughter. Mr. Styles rolls his eyes.

"Miss Maddox, I except a original poem from you by the end of the class or else you'll get a zero." Mr. Styles says as she scurries back to her desk. Mr. Sheeran gives her a mischievous glance and she giggles then starts her assignment. A few more student go, I kind of zone out until I hear Mr. Styles say Tomlinson.

I grab my notebook and walk up towards the podium. After I stand behind it I look towards Mr. Styles for guidance. "Go on." He says.

I look up towards the class... All eyes we're trained on me. I look back down at my notebook and clear my throat. " 'He was silenced and undeniably frightened, though he'll be heard one day' " I recite and then I smile a small smile and grab my notebook.

"Hold on one minute Mr. Tomlinson. That, class, is exactly what I was looking for... Something meaningful and from the heart." He turns to me and smiles. "A+ Mr. Tomlinson, I expect great things from you this semester. You are a really bright student." Mr. Styles says then looks at Mr. Sheeran.

"You should take my class, it's only for students who are recommended by Harry here," he lays a hand on Mr. Styles shoulder. "But I'm sure you'll have no problem being recommended." He says.

"T- thanks, I'll consider it." I say lowly, then I go back to my desk. After me a few more students went then the Haley girl who had a beautifully written poem and Mr. Sheeran also told her that she had loads of talent and should take his class, Mr. Styles said he would recommend her if she does well the rest of the semester and doesn't try to be rebellious again.

~*~

After class I met Zaynie on the quad and told him about the feedback from my teacher and Mr. Sheeran.

"I've got Ed, we're sorta friends we met over the summer we we're both bar tending at the same pub, so I didn't have to get a recommendation from Mr. Styles. He's a great teacher and he's real laid back, it's my favorite class you'll love it mate." Zaynie says as we walk towards Grimshaw's public speaking class. I hate it because I don't like speaking up but it's a mandatory course. I'm just happy I've got it with Zaynie.

 

**Niall's POV*

I woke up enveloped in Liam's batman sheets. I smile fondly at his child-like tendencies. The sheet smelt strongly of him and I was really missing him. 

I pout and fumble around in my pocket in until I had my phone. I debated on calling him then I decided against it, because he was probably teaching a class. I set the phone down on the bed then walk down the hall to the bathroom. After I was done reliving myself and I washed my hands I sleepily padded slowly back to Libear's bedroom, until I heard his familiar ringtone the I sprinted to the room and answered it.

"Hey Li." I say then I yawn.

"Just now waking up lovey?" I can sense him smile over the line. "Well if you want, you can come down to the university and eat lunch with me, and I can introduce you to my friends." He says sweetly.

"I'd love to, I've been missing you anyways." I say smiling.

"I miss you to my little leprechaun, I've got to get back to my class I just stepped out to call you. I love you babe, see you in a half hour." He replies.

"I love you more." I say grinning and ending the call so he couldn't argue.

~*~

A half hour later I find myself standing outside the mathematics building waiting for Liam. After about three minutes I see him coming towards me his bright brown eyes sparkling beautifully. He walks up to me and kisses me.

"Ready to meet some people?" He asks taking my hand as we start walking. I just nod my head.

 

( A/N Awwww Niam... Don't worry things will start getting heated with Larry quite soon. This chapter is dedicated to my big sister/best friend/cousin by non-relations... It's complicated hehe :3 )


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

I was running a bit late to lunch because I literally ran into one of my students -Louis Tomlinson to be exact- and he spilt his coffee down the front of my white button up.

"I'm so so sorry!" He exclaims for about the fifteenth time in a row. 

"It's fine." I sigh using napkins he gave me to try to dry up some of the coffee. I look over at him and he was blushing slightly.

"If you d-don't have another shirt, I've got a jumper you can borrow in my bag." He mumbles, motioning towards his black messenger bag.

"That'd be lovely, thanks." I say nonchalantly, but inside I'm fangirling a bit. I shouldn't act this way... I'm a grown man for fucks sakes and he's my student. But I swear this innocent blue eyed boy has me wrapped around his finger.

 

i

**Louis' POV**

I reached in my bag for my blue jumper and I handed it to him.

"Thanks babe." He says winking. He must've been joking, but of course I blush anyway. He's just so perfect and he's the hottest man I've ever laid eyes on. I'm pretty sure he can't get any hotter. But I've thought to soon because as soon as he strips his white undershirt off its all I can do to not melt.

"W- welcome." I say barely audible, as I strip my eyes from his toned abs and look down towards my black toms.

"You should really speak up more, you've got a quite lovely voice." He says while pulling on my jumper.

"I can't... 'M too shy." I say shrugging. 

"Well you're talking to me, aren't you?" He asks, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Y-yeah I guess I am." I smile. He chuckles softly.

"I'm friends with your trig teacher we were talking about you the other day, about how we should help break you out of your shell." He says playfully shoving me. 

He was talking about me?... That means he noticed me! I accidentally let a laugh escape my mouth, I quickly cover my mouth and blush.

"What's so funny love?" I blush even harder when he calls me love. 

"I- it's just I'm never really noticed at all... I just find it quite strange that you noticed me..." I trail off.

"How could I not with a bum like that?" He winks. 

Is he flirting with me? I dismissed the idea as soon as it entered my mind... Of course he isn't, I'm worthless... why on earth would someone so perfect want me?

"I don't know." I say blandly.

"Well I'm glad I bumped into you," he pauses handing me a piece of paper. "Liam told me to give this to you. I've got to get to lunch, catch ya later babe." He states with a wink and then turns to leave.

I look down at the note.  
It reads:

Dear Louis,  
I'd be more than happy to go over today's work with you again tonight. I get off at 4:00, meet me at my flat. the address is stated below.

\- Mr. Payne 

Strangely the piece of paper was crumpled... Oh well I guess I'll be learning maths tonight. I sigh, then start off to go meet Zayn at our usual meeting place.

 

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe I just did that... I guess I'll have to tell Liam my secret now. I sigh remembering this morning.

~Flashback~  
I watched Liam crumple a piece of paper and throw it away right before we were about to leave for work.

"What's that mate?" I ask finishing off my cuppa. 

"Was a note for Louis Tomlinson to come over tonight to help him study... But now that Nialler is here I want to spend this afternoon with him." He shrugs walking towards the door. "Coming mate?" He asks.

"Yeah just let me rinse this, I'll meet you at the car." I say smileing. After he closes the door I go over to the trash can and fish out the note, smoothing it out as best I could. 

Louis Tomlinson will be mine one way or another.  
~End flashback~

I found where my mates were sitting and I joined them.

"How nice of you to join us Haz, you're making a bad first impression on Li's little leprechaun here!" Nick laughs pointing towards a young blonde boy.

"Sorry... I kinda had an issue. It's nice to finally meet you Niall." I say sitting down in between Nick and Ed. 

"What kinda issue? You weren't wearing that jumper earlier." Liam says.

"Ooh Haz got it on! Who's the bloke?" Nick asks happily.

"I did not 'get it on', I just ran into someone and they spilt coffee on me and happen to have an extra jumper with them." I say trying to not blush...without success.

"Harold are you blushing?!?" Nick quizzes.

"Potter we all know you only blush when you are crushing hard on someone! So spill it who is he?" Ed asks almost as happy as Nick.

"Crush? What are you a teenage girl?" I joke trying to change the topic.

"You better tell us who it is hazza... Or Lili will be sad." Liam says pouting. And Niall laughs as he does so.

"It's just- I don't know, it's kinda wrong." I say playing with the end of the sleeves on Louis' jumper.

"Yeah, yeah we're all going to hell for being gay, besides our pet straight man," Nick pats Ed's orange hair. "So what? Tell us who it is!" He says with elation.

 

"Itsmystudent." I say fast and low so they can't hear. 

"Speak up mate we can't comprehend." Liam states, brow furrowed.

"He's my student." I say and then I hide my face, blushing furiously.

 

 

(A\N yeah... A bit of a cliff hanger there haha! I love how shy Louis seems to make Harry... And awww Hazza is wearing Boobears jumper! I hope this story is getting better... Remember to vote loves!! <3 )


	6. Chapter 6

**Louis POV**

I walked briskly towards Zaynie as soon as I spotted him.

"Hey Lou!" Zaynie waves.

"Hey." I half smile.

"What's wrong Lou-Lou?" Zaynie asks frowningy as I sit down beside him. I just blush and stare at the ground. I see a little red pebble and I kick it away. "You can talk to me buddy." Hey says, and I just shrug. 

I don't really know how to talk about my feelings. My dad use to beat me senseless and call me a worthless fag if I ever cried or tried to tell him what was bothering me. After a while I finally got the message and stopped talking all together except to Zaynie and my grade 8 English teacher. Her name was Mrs. Tisdale she was the one that taught me to express myself through literature. Literature is the one thing in this world that make me feel like I mean something. I want to be a writer more than anything in this entire world.

 

**Zayn's POV**

I studied Lou as he kicked pebbles and sat deep in thought. Louis wasn't like other guys our age. He seems so lost and broken, unless it's just me and him then he's a bubbly giggly mess. But Louis seems to be afraid of people... Always keeping them at a distance. 

I wished really badly that Lou could find some sort of happiness in this dreaded world. The same sort of happiness I get when I'm with Perrie. I smile as her name pops up in my mind.

I sigh and look back at Lou... He's been acting sort of strange lately. and he's been a bit more jumpy. I hope he's okay. I sigh again and run a hand through my midnight black hair.

"Zaynie?" Louis asks barley a whisper, his cerulean eyes never leaving the ground.

"Yeah Lou?" I asks softly.

"If.. if you found out a friend of yours was gay...how would you react?" Louis asks, while playing with a loose string on his striped T-shirt.

"I- like how I would react?" I ask only a little taken aback by his question. But only a bit, I always sort of suspected Louis of being gay but I never brought it up, on account of the fact I thought he would tell me when the time was right. I guess that time is now.

"Yeah." He states, his childlike voice barely audible.

"I would except him, I mean it wouldn't freak me out or anything. I believe that love is love no matter what. I mean you fall in love with a person... Not their gender anyway. I think it's wrong for people to judge others on who they love," I pause staring at the ground. "Love is something deep and strong and I think discriminating against people for loving someone, no matter who it may be, is completely and utterly wrong." I finish and look up at Louis who had tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful Zaynie." Louis smiles, wiping his tears away. "I think I might be gay." He says looking back down. I smile.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" I ask my smile widening.

"Well... he's um... My lit teacher." Louis says blushing. My eyes grew big. Mr. Styles could lose his job or go to prison if him and Lou hooked up.

"Louis you can't date him." I say plainly, patting the younger lads shoulder.

"Y-you can't tell me what to do." He says standing up.

"Lou, it illegal... your just only 17." I say standing up with him.

"Whatever you're just jealous Zayn!" He explodes, grabbing his bag and walking away.

A flurry of emotions flooded my brain as he stomped off. I was sad because he's called me Zayn... Never once has he ever called me anything other than Zaynie, when we met that instantly became my nickname from him. I was also proud because I'm pretty sure that's the first time he has ever stood up for himself. I just hope he'll get over it soon... I really don't want to lose my best mate.

 

**Liam's POV**

I paced back in forth in front of Harry who was sitting at my desk in my classroom. Niall was with Ed and Grimmy, they were giving him a tour of the campus.

"Why?" I ask but I interrupt before Harry can answer. "He's your fucking student for crying out loud! Only seventeen! Do you know how fucking illegal that is??" I shout and Harry winces.

"Isn't Niall seventeen?" Harry shoots back. I blush slightly, then instantly go back to my authoritative demeanor.

"He's not my student Harry! Don't you dare turn this around on me! Do you even know anything about Louis? How about the fact that he sees a therapist two times a week because his dad beat him? Or that he has to take medication for anxiety and depression? Did you know that? Hmm?" I ask him. He just stares back at me shocked.

"I- I didn't know." He states. I sigh.

"I know." I say my voice softening a bit. "Louis is... Well he's special... He's not a one night stand type of guy Haz, he needs someone who will always be there for him... Someone who will love him with everything they got." I say looking at Harry who was swiveling back and forth in the chair and staring at my black desk.

"I think I could." He whispers, looking up with tears in his eyes. "I think I could fall for him, Li there is just something about him.... I feel like I need to get to know him. I think I could be the one that loves him with all I got." He says, his light green eyes pleading for my approval. I study him for a moment.

"Harry... Nobody and I mean nobody can know about you two if you get together. At least not until he's 18 and isn't your student anymore." As I say this a huge grin spread across his face.

"I can't wait to see him tonight! Thanks for understanding Lili!" He says jumping up from the chair and hugging me. My brow furrows.

"Tonight?" I asked confused. 

"Y-yeah." Harry backs away slightly, he smiles sheepishly and rubs his arm slightly. "I kinda gave him that note you threw away this morning. I groan.

"Haz! This means I'll have to teach him tonight instead of spending time with Niall!" I shout angry again.

"M' sorry Li! I just really really want to talk to him somemore." He shrugs blushing.

"Ugh, you really do like this kid don't you?" He nods and I laugh. I've never seen this shy kind of innocent form of Hazza... I guess love can just do crazy things to you. Even make the most outgoing person blush and become shy.

 

**Louis POV** 

I stood on Mr. Payne's doorstep and knocked lightly. But to my surprise Mr. Styles opened the door wearing sweats and an iron maiden T-shirt. He grins.

"You don't have to stand there, come on in love." I know it seems cliché but my heart fluttered when he called me love. I smile and step through the threshold. In the living room Mr. Payne and a blonde boy sat on a tan sofa, their eyes trained to the tele. "Li, Louis is here." Mr. Styles says.

"Hello, ready to learn some trig?" He asks getting up off the couch and walking towards me.

"Um... I think so." I half smile.

After two worksheets, Liam -he insisted I call him that outside of school- insisted I stay for dinner. Mr. Sty- er, Harry cooked pasta and made a salad. We ate the delicious meal and I watched as Niall -I found that was the blondes name- and Liam bantered playfully. They were a cute couple I thought and laughed slightly as they cleared the table and went to clean up the kitchen. 

"What's so funny?" I look up to see Harry studying me.

"Them." I blush motioning towards the kitchen.

"Oh yeah they are cuties, I call them Niam." He chuckles. I laugh along with him.

"Niam. That's clever, I like it." I laugh.

"It's getting pretty late... did you drive here?" Harry questions.

"No, my flat is just a few blocks away." I say.

"Well let me drive you, I wouldn't want some creeper to snatch up a sweet boy like you." He says winking. I blush. (Of course)

"O-okay." I stutter. He smiles and reaches for my hand. I swear my heart would explode if it was beating any faster.

"Li I'm driving Lou home, be back in a bit." He shouts, grabbing his keys and pulling me out the door. I smiled when he called me Lou.

Harry's car was warm and it was a quick drive to the flat so we didn't talk. We just listened silently to the radio. When he parked the car he turned towards me and smiled.

"Louis, I want to uh, try something... Do you trust me?" He asked carefully. I pondered the question in my mind. I wasn't sure why but I wanted to trust him more then anything in the whole entire world. I nodded.

The next thing I know his lips were colliding with mine in perfect harmony. One of his hands found it's way around my waist, the other cupped my face. My arms were around his neck, my fingers tugging lightly at the curls on the nape of his neck. He broke the kiss, smiling down at me and I smiled back and giggled.

"Th-that was a real good kiss." I say lightly, blushing.

"Sure was babe." He smiled and pecked my lips once again. We got out of the car and strolled hand in hand to my front door. He put his number in my phone and I gave him mine. "Goodnight Lou." he says leaning down to kiss me, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back.

"Nightie night." I smile at his as he walked to his car. I waved as he drove off. It seems my life was finally coming together. I had the bests nights sleep that night.

 

 

(A/N The feels tho....... eeekk! Larrrrryy!! And Liam went all Papa Payne on Harry hehehehe! I really liked this chapter... I hope it's as good as I think :D )


	7. Chapter 7

**Louis' POV**

I woke up the next morning and looked at my blurry clock. I blinked a few times and then picked up my glasses from the bedside table and put them on. The clock came into focus and read 9:47. I yawned and then sat up and glanced at my phone. I picked it up and saw I had a message from Hazza<3\. I blush because Harry put his nickname in my phone with a heart beside it. I opened up the message and read it.

Hazza<3: Morning Boo, I thought maybe you could come over to my place for breakfast this morning xx

I sent him a quick reply.

Me: I'd love too, I'll be over in about 15 min xx

I got up and dressed myself quickly. After checking my appearance in the mirror one last time I made my way over to Harry's flat.

Once I got there I lightly rapped on the door and waited patiently for Harry to open the door. He opened it and yawned slightly and that made me giggle.

"Something funny Lou-bear?" He asks pulling me in the house and shutting the door behind me. He kissed my cheek and smiled sleepily.

"You're cute when you're sleepy Hazzie." I say hugging him and giggling. 

"Am I?" He asks laughing.

"Yes." I say poking his cheek. He laughs.

"Whatever you say boo, I've got to finish cooking breakfast." he says and picks me up. He takes me over to the counter and sits me down lightly. I giggle when he kisses my nose. Then I watch him as hey continues cooking at the stove. I let my eyes rake over his body. He was shirtless and only wearing sweatpants that drooped low on his waste... That made me have some rather uninnocent thoughts so I blush and glance away from Harry.

 

**Harry's POV**

After I finished cooking I fixed Louis' and mine plates and sat them on the table. I walked back to the counter and helped him down. I stared into his beautiful baby blue eyes and kissed his pink lips lightly, my hands still on his hips. I deepened the kiss only to be interrupted by Lou's growling stomach. I laugh.

"Hungry babe?" I ask. he giggles and nods we walk over to the table and eat our breakfast.

After we ate he helped me clean up. And we walked into the living room where I let him pick a movie for us to watch. He picked Spider-Man and I laughed at his childlike excitement to watch it. We cuddled on the couch and about halfway through the film he fell asleep laying on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly until I also fell asleep.

 

**Liam's POV**

I pulled up into my parents driveway and sighed. I haven't told them I was gay yet I'm just hop wing that they will be accepting of me and my Nialler. I smile at the blonde haired boy and took his hand in mine after we got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked three times and waited for it to open.

"You okay." I ask him.

"Yeah, bit nervous... And kinda hungry." he say grinning sheepishly.

"You're always hungry love." I say kissing his forehead. The door opened right after that.

"Li!" My mum says enveloping me into a hug. I let go of Niall's hand and return her hug.

"Hey mum, this is Niall." I say after our hug.

"Nice to meet you love, glad to know Li is making other friends than those bad influences he goes to school with." My mum says as we go inside and sit down on the sofa.

"Muuum I work at the university, I don't 'go to school'." I say dragging out the word mum and rolling my eyes.

"It's a school, and you go there. Now don't sass your Mummy!" My mum says. Niall laughs at our bickering.

"Your a cutie when your upset." Niall says kissing my cheek without thinking. As soon as he realized what he done he blushed and quickly backed away. I look over at my mum who was looking at us appalled.

"Uh, surprise?" I shrug sheepishly. 

 

**Louis' POV**

I woke up on Hazzie's chest. I smile, I like the name Hazzie... I think that will be my official name for him. Kinda like Zaynie. My smile falters as his name popped in my head. Zaynie... I yelled at him, what if he hates me forever now?

"Boo bear what's wrong?" Hazzie asks sleepily, and wiping up some tears I hadn't known had fallen.

"I-I yelled a-at Z-Zaynie, now he p-probably hates me." I choke out sobbing into Hazzie's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed the top of my head multiple times.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you love. How about you give me his number and I'll call and talk to him for you, yeah?" Hazzie asks me softly while rubbing my back reassuringly.

"O-okay." I continue to sob as I get my phone out of my back pocket and scroll through my contacts and I found Zaynie's name and handed my phone to Hazzie.

"Okay Boo I'm gonna step out and call him. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Hazzie asks sweetly and I nod. "Okay baby I'll be back." He says kissing me softly then he left out the door.

 

**Harry's POV**

I touched the name and then held the phone to my ear. It rang twice then there was an answer.

"Lou? I'm so happy you called, I was worried you hated me." A guy on the other end of the line gushed.

"N- no this is Harry, Lou's uh friend?" I kinda questioned. I didn't even know if me a Louis were together, together right now. I shrugged off the thought and focused on the task at hand.

"Harry who?" the guy questioned slightly.

"Styles." I breathed out.

"Oh! Yeah, me and you need to have a chat mate. It's about Louis, some important things you need to know if you are gonna be in a relationship with him. Meet me at the coffee shop by the university." He says animatedly.

"Okay, should I bring Louis?" I ask.

"No, I need to tell you this by yourself."

"Okay, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I say and he hangs up. I walk back into the flat and see that Lou is passed out on the couch again. I smile and find a pen and a notecard, scrawling a short note on it. I placed the note beside him and went to my room to get dressed in black skinnys and a white t-shirt.

 

~The Coffee Shop~

I step into the shop, a sweet aroma filled my lungs and I smiled. I always loved this little coffee shop.

"Hey." A boy with a raven colored quiff and multiple tattoos on his forearms wave me over.

I sit opposite of him and smile slightly.

"So... I'm guessing Zaynie isn't your birth name." I joke. He laughs.

"The names Zayn mate, Lou just has a knack for giving people he cares about special nick names. I smile as I think about him calling me Hazzie. He cares about me.

"Nice to meet you Zayn, now what is this about?" I ask politely. 

"Lou's very fragile, he has to go to thera-" 

"I already know about his depression and having to go to a therapist, I still care about him. I want nothing more than to help him and put a smile on his face." I smile thinking about me being the reason for Louis' happiness.

"As I was saying," Zayn stirs his coffee looking annoyed that I interrupted him. "He's fragile, and my best friend. If you hurt him in anyway, I will not hesitate to kick your arse. Lou is like my brother, if you so much as make him shed one tear I'll fuck you up. Got that mate?" He asks in a serious tone.

"I-I would never hurt him." I say kind of intimidated by the younger boy.

"Good." he says. Then he gets up and leaves the shop. I sigh a sigh of relief thanking god that the intimidating younger lad had left.

I walked back to my flat. When I got there Lou was sitting on the floor eating lucky charms in the living room and watching some cartoon show with a magic growing dog and a boy with a weird white hood thing on his head. I smile at my cute boyfriend. Boyfriend. That seems perfect for Lou. I made myself some cereal and then joined my boyfriend on the floor. My smile widens each and every time I call him my boyfriend in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Niall's POV**

I smiled sheepishly at Liam's mum and she just sits there emotionless. 

"Mum?" Liam asks calmly.

"I d-didn't expect this." his mum says.

"I love him... More than anything in the whole world mum." Liam says smiling proudly and entertaining his fingers with mine. I smile and sigh contently. Li's mum gets up and looks at us.

"This was highly unsuspected...and Niall if you hurt my son I will hurt you." She states and kisses Liam on the cheek. "If you love him then I'm here to support you 100%. But I can't speak for your father... You know how he feels about this subject." 

"I know mum... Maybe he'll think differently when he gets to know Nialler. Nobody could pass up his Irish charm." He says kissing my cheek and I giggle.

"Well Niall sweetie would you like something to eat?" I smile and nod. Li just laughs.

"My Nialler would never pass up the opportunity for food." Liam says continuing to laugh. We get up off the couch and walk into a large kitchen. There was a table beside a huge wall made out of glass and looking out into the beautiful wooded backyard. The leaves we're changing into bright oranges and reds because it was autumn. Liam sat down in one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap.

"You two are precious." Li's mum says as she bustles about the kitchen and begins to make lunch. "So Niall how old are you?" She ask me smileing. 

"17 mrs..." I trail off I'm not sure what to call Liam's mum.

"Call me Karen sweetie, your a bit younger than my little Libear." She says and I laugh at his nickname.

"Muuuum." Liam groans. I giggle and kiss Liam as he blushes.

"I know I'm young but Li's immaturity makes up for it." I poke his cheek.

" 'M not immature." Li pouts.

"Babe your favorite movie is Toy Story and you currently have batman sheets on your bed." I say and he huffs in annoyance. 

"Libear, sweetie I think you'll always have a childlike side." Karen says stirring some sort of soup in a pot. We both laugh at Liam as he continues to pout. 

"I like your childlike self." I say leaning into Liam and he wraps his muscular arms around me as I lean on his chest. He slightly rocks us back and forth and I feel my eyelids droop. Liam is so comfortable I could just fall asleep on him. I listen as he and Karen talk, but soon I drift off to dreaming.

***

"I don't give a fuck what you think you little faggot!" I wake up to yelling and a giant crash. I was laying on the couch in Liam's parents living room. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

The sight before me terrified me. Liam's mum was trying to hold an older man back and she was sobbing hysterically while asking him to please stop over and over again. Liam was getting up off of the floor, blood coming from a gash on his forehead.

"Dad, please just-"

"Shut the fuck up." Liam's dad start punching him furiously and anger wells up inside me.

"Get away from him!" I yell pulling his dad off of him and punching his jaw several times until I'm sure it's broken. 

He pushes me against the wall and his fist collides with my stomach, a sharp pain shot though me. I glance to my left and see Liam's limp, unconscious body lying on the linoleum floor. Anger surges through me yet again and I push his dad to the ground. I kick him over and over. He groans and try's to stand up but fails and falls back to the floor.

I hear ambulances in the distances, that's the last thing I register before the world goes black and I fall to the ground.

 

**Louis' POV**

Me and Hazzie walked into the comic book store. We we're going to meet Zaynie there and I was going to get the latest Spider-Man comic book.

"Hey Zaynie!" I run up to him and hug him tightly. I haven't seen him since our fight and I was happy when Hazzie set this up so I could see him.

"Hey Lou-Lou!" He says returning the hug. "I got your comic book for you." he says handing it to me.

"Thanks Zaynie!" I say hugging him again.

"It's no problem mate." he says as Hazzie walks up to me and intertwines our hands yet again.

"Look Hazzabear!" I say showing him the comic book. 

"I didn't know you liked comic books so much." He says laughing.

"I love them!" I say. He laughs and his phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers smiling but then he scowls. "I can't understand you can you slow down a bit?" He asks. I frown and hug him. "What hospital?" He asks hurriedly. "Okay I'm on my way." He hangs up and pulls me out of the store.

"Who was that? What's wrong? Why are we going to the hospital?" I ask as we rush to his car and get in. I fumble with my seatbelt and soon he reaches over and buckles me in. He speeds out of the driveway and heads towards the hospital. "Harry?" I ask using his real name.

"Li-Liam's in the hospital. Th- they don't think he'll make it through the night. Niall is also in the hospital but he's okay and Liam's dad is in surgery... He has internal bleeding. Apparently Li's dad beat him up when he found out about Niall and Liam's relationship, Niall walked in on this happening and took matters into his own hands. Li's mom was who called me... She said his dad will be going to prison for attempted mrurder....or actual murder." He says continuing to speed down the road, he whispered the last part and tears spilled over onto his face. I wiped them away. I didn't like seeing Hazzie sad. I didn't like it at all. We pulled into the hospital parking lot and rushed into the waiting room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hazzie asks a woman as we walk up to her.

"Don't know...he's in intensive care right now..all we can do is hope for the best." She say sobbing. I'm guessing that's Liam's mom...I hope he does get better.

**Harry's POV**

I can't lose Li.. He's my best mate, he took me in when my family disowned me. I can't lose him. Me and Louis we're sitting in uncomfortable waiting room chairs, he was falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Boo, you can go home. You don't have to stay here." I tell him. He yawns cutely.

"I want to stay here with you Hazzie." He says sleepily.

"Okay boo, go to sleep. I'll wake you if we get any news."I say as his eyelids droop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ed's POV** (surprise!)

 

I yawned and rolled over in my bed. I needed more sleep. After I critiqued Harry's classes poems I started seeing Haley. At first it was a few coffees at Starbucks but now we're getting to be a bit more official...like Facebook official. Last night we went clubbing and stayed out late. I slowly start to drift off to sleep but I was awoken by my door bursting open and some one jumping on my bed. I rolled over to meet familiar brown eyes and I smile sleepily.

"Hello love." I say as she kisses my cheek.

"Afternoon...you do know it's noon right?" She asks laughing.

"Just sleepy is all." I say yawning.

"Well get your ass out of bed and I'll make you lunch." She says kissing me and then stands up and walks to the door. "I mean it Sheeran!" she says playfully and I roll my eyes.

"Okay okay, I'm getting up." I say as she walks out of the room. I get up and stretch. I take a look in the mirror, my red hair pointing every which way. 

I go take a shower and put on some jeans and a tshirt. I start to look for my phone but then I remember I left it on the kitchen counter. As I bound down the stairs the smell of good hits me and my stomach grumbles. im just now realizing how hungry I am. I walk into the kitchen with Haley as she continues to cook.

I pick up my phone to see I have multiple missed calls from Harry and Nick.

I dial Harry's number but it goes to voicemail so I call Nick. It rings a few times but then he picks up. 

"Where the fuck have you been and why haven't you been picking up your phone?!" Nick shouts into the phone as he answers.

"I was with Haley yesterday...I forgot my phone at home calm down Grimmy." I say a bit irritated.

"Well if you'd like to know at all...Liam's been in the hospital since this time yesterday. he wasn't expected to make it through the night but they put him on a ventilator, he's in a coma and isn't breathing on his own." he says his voice softening as he talks about Liam. Instantly guilt sets in.

 

"W-what happend?" I stutter out and Haley looks up at me questioningly. I just send her a not-so-reassuringly smile. 

"His dad happend, just get to the hospital mate. Harry's losing it... Li is his best friend, if he d-dies I don't think Harry could hold up." He says whispering the word 'dies'.

"I'm on my way." I say hanging up and grabbing my keys. "Love I've got to go to the hospital, I'll be back later.

"You haven't eaten anything." She says concerned.

"I'll be fine.. I'm just worried about Li right now." I say walking out the door.

I don't even remember driving their I just remember showing up at the hospital and rushing into the waiting room. I spot Nick siting in a chair and beside him Harry was weeping on the shoulder of Louis. I walk over to them and kneel in front of Haz.

"Hey Potter," I say to Harry using my nickname for him. "How are you holding up mate?"

"H-he can't die,he can't." He says continuing to sob. Louis was rubbing circles in the small of his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, probably attempting to calm him down. I smiled at Lou, thankful that Harry had him in a time like this.

I went and sat by Nick. I ran a hand through my red hair and prayed I didn't start crying...I needed to have faith that Liam would survive, and I needed to be strong for Haz.

"Can we see him?" I ask nick in a whisper.

"No....well yes but only two at a time... Li's mum and Niall haven't left his side though. If one of them comes out then Harry gets to see him next, then you, then me. You and Harry seem to be a little closer to him than me so I think it's fair that I go last." Nick says.

"Do you think Harry will be...okay... If Li doesn't make it?" My voice barely a whisper now.

"I don't know...back in high school when Harry's sister died it was Liam that talked him out of suicide...who'll do it if something happens to Liam, I mean Li is more like a brother to Hazza than a best friend." Nick says and memories flood into my head of when Gemma died. That was a hard time for us all...I was dating her at the time and that's how me and Harry became mates. They were close and didn't fight like normal siblings. Harry was torn apart when she died, he already had depression issues and was suicidal. When Gemma died that set him over the edge. If Liam wasn't there to console home then he wouldn't be here with us today. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lance." An older gentleman says, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you all here for Mr. Payne?" He asks.

"Yes, has he gotten any better?" I ask.

"Yes actually...he's awake and breathing on his own." I smile and Haz breathes a sigh of relief. "Two more of you can go in." He says and walks away. me and Harry rush to Liam's room. 

The sight before my broke my heart. Liam was laying weak in bed...multiple cuts and bruises littered his face and body. His left arm was in a cast.

"Hey mates." Liam croaks out weakly.

"I thought I lost you." Harry cries.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Li tries to smile but then winces in pain. Me and Haz sit in two chairs by the bed, Niall and Li's mum was on the other side of the room. We all start to chat like we didn't just almost lose someone very important to us. And I listened intently to Liam's breathing as he fell asleep... I just needed to reassure myself that he was okay.

**Louis' POV**

"I'm going to ask the receptionist where the cafeteria is, I'm a bit hungry." I say to Nick. He's Hazzie's friend and we talked a lot last night when he got to the hospital so I'm okay with talking to him. 

"Me too, I'll go with you mate." We made are way over to a desk where a rather large woman with A LOT of blue eyeshadow on was typing furiously at a keyboard. Her name tag said Darlene.

"Excuse me-" I start but I'm cut off by the phone ringing.

"ER waiting area, how may I help you?" She answers the phone, popping her him annoyingly. "Oh hey Joe, nah Jeff's at work but you can go by the UPS store and see if you can catch him there... okay love stuff bye-bye." She hangs up the phone. "Yes?" she asks me popping her gum again.

"Where's the cafeteria?" I ask and she tells us where to go. Me and Nick head to the cafeteria...I hope they have chicken nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it :)...smut to come in the next chapter ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry's POV**

After I visited with Liam I left the room to go find Lou and Grimmy so he could go see Liam. Louis texted me a while ago and said they were in the cafateria. I wandered around the cold halls of the hospital until I found it. When I walked in I instantly saw Louis and all of the negative thoughts from the previous day seemed to wash out of my mind.

"Hazzie!" Louis smiled at me from the table they were sitting at.

"Hey boo." I say smiling. I walk behind his chair and kiss the top of his feathery brown hair, he blushed slightly and I smirked while taking the seat next to him. "Your turn to go see him Grimmers." I say to Nick as he approaches the table from throwing his trash away.

"Yeah, thanks mate. You should go home and take a shower...and maybe Lou here could make you forget about today and yesterday." He says cheekily and I roll my eyes as he walks towards the double doors leading out of the cafeteria.

"What did he mea- oh." Louis says with realization. "OH!" He says a bit louder realizing just exactly what Nick was talking about. 

"Don't worry Boo, I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want too." I say encasing his soft pink lips in mine. He just smiles shyly. So...we're back to shy Lou. I guess I'll have to deal with his mood swings. He's super adorable when he's all shy and stuttery anyways. "How about we head back to the flat, yeah?" I ask and he just nods.

The drive back to the flat was quiet, but Louis seemed to be a bit uncomfortable and he was quite fidgety. I didn't question it though. After we got in the flat Louis went to watch TV in my room and I took a shower.

After getting out and toweling off slightly I walked down the hall to my room only to bump into Lou. His breath hitched slightly when he saw me but his eyes quickly left my damp body and met the floor.

"I-I w-was um...kitchen!" He points behind me and I laugh at his cuteness. I take a few steps closer to him and trail soft kisses from his neck all the way up to his right ear.

"Do I make you nervous princess?" I ask him putting my arm around his waist and pulling him closer to me, my other hand was still holding my towel up. His breathing was hard and ragged and he nodded slightly bushing. I kissed him softly, and then harder, pushing him up against the wall. My tongue slid into him mouth and we kissed in sweet harmony. I broke the kiss and stood back. "I can stop if you want me to boo bear." I say, caressing his face gently.

"N-no, I wanna make you forget..." He trails off blushing.

"Forget?" I ask and then it hits me...he was talking about what Grimmy said earlier. I groan. "Oh babe that's so fucking hot." I say and then I attack his lips once again. I let go of my towel letting it drop to the ground. My arms encase his waist bringing him closer to me. I broke our kiss only to pull off his T-shirt and then I had him pressed up against the wall again. My semi-hard on was grinding up against his sweat pants and he let out a moan.

"H-Haz, take me to the bedroom please." Louis pants out. I kiss his forehead and then pick him up with my hands on his bum. His legs wrapped around my waist. As I carry him he kisses and nips my neck. And it's all I can take to not wreck him right then and there but I was sure this was his first time...not to mention OUR first time so I wanted it to be special and not just a fast fuck.

I laid him on my bed and pulled his sweats and boxers off in one swift motion. He was already hard and I smirked.

"Your so beautiful for me princess." I say trailing sweet kisses on the insides of his thighs.

"P-please Haz." he moans tugging at my curls. I lean up a bit farther and take his length into my mouth. His breathing became even more so uneven. "Oh god yes." He moans tugging on my curls and I hum in response, almost sending him over the edge. I take him out of my mouth and start to kiss his tummy.

"So beautiful for me, your being such a good princess, yeah Lou?" I ask him, placing love bites in various places across his chest.

"Y-yes Daddy." Louis says and blushes and covers his face as soon as if leaves his mouth.

"God your such a kinky little princess aren't you?" I ask pulling his arms away from his face and kissing him. he smiles slightly.

"Yes daddy." I kiss his lips and then I crawl across the bed to my nightstand and get some lube. 

"Daddy's gonna make his princess feel good baby." I say as I put some of the lube on my fingers and spread it all over. I line one of my fingers up with his hole and put it in, thrusting back and forth.

"F-fuck" Louis moans and I harden a bit more. He's so sexy, I can't wait to see him come undone underneath me. 

"Good baby?" I asks him, peppering his chest with sloppy kisses.

"M-more- fuck yeah daddy!" He shouts and I smirk. I don't give a shit if the neighbors hear, let them listen, oh well. I put in another finger to help stretch him out. After pining those in a few more times I added a third.

"You ready baby?" I ask him. He nods furiously. I take my fingers out and push his fringe back from his eyes. I kiss his forehead. "It's gonna hurt baby, tell me if you want me to stop." 

I leaned back up and got a pillow to place under his back to make his tight hole a bit more accessible. I put some lube on my hardened dick and alined it with his entrance. I pushed in a little and stopped, allowing him to adjust a bit. He groaned a bit in pain and a tear slipped his eye so I leaned down and kissed him.

"Your being so good Lou, you feel so good baby." I coo kissing him again. I waited for him to relax and once he did I slowly slid in my entire length. He groaned again but this time if was in pleasure.

"M-move daddy." Louis moans throwing his head back. I started thrusting in and with each movement Louis' shouts and cries of pleasure get a bit louder. Soon I'm hitting his sweet spot over and over again and calling out his name. " 'M gonna cum!" He shouts and with that his sticky white substance sputtered out onto his stomach and some got on me. Seconds later I come inside Lou and I collapse on top of him.

~*~  
After we took a shower and ate dinner we crawled back into my bed with freshly washed sheet and cuddled.

"I love you so much Louis." I say kissing the boys forehead.

"I love you too...don't leave me like everybody else Hazza." He whispers and my heart breaks a little.

"I could never ever in a million years leave you. I love you far too much." I say and eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms, that's when I knew that I was 100% in love with Louis William Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys...that was my first time writting smut, comment and tell me if you like it so far :) I'm hoping to get a bit better throughout the chapters. I love all you sexy people that are reading my work. Thanks so much :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Nialls POV**

Liam was released from the hospital today and we spent the day cuddling in his bed, since Dr. Lance said for him to keep it easy for a few days.

Liam had fallen asleep in my arms and I just held him like that for a while. Looking at his light brown hair askew in every which direction, and listening to his shallow breathing as small puffs of air leave his mouth. I kiss his forehead and he stirs a bit in his sleep.

 

"Are you watching me?" He asks in a husky voice.

"N-no." I blush. He laughs.

"Oh I've got a stalker." He says laughing and my blush deepens.

"M' not a stalker." I say pouting.

"Yes you are, and I love my stalker." He says planting kisses all over my face and I giggle a bit.

"Well I love you and you're adorable when you sleep." I kiss his lips. This time it's him that blushes and I smirk.

"You think so?" He asks kissing me again. 

"I know so." I state, deepening the kiss. He pulls me on top of him and winces in pain. I quickly pull off of him.

"Oh my god Li! I'm so sorry!" I say hurriedly.

"It's my fault." He breaths out. He reaches out for me but I pull away and stare down at my hands.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say, and he frowns.

"Babe you won't hurt me, I just want to cuddle with my sweet little leprechaun." he says smiling now. I sigh and lean down into his side. He wraps his arm around me and sighs contently.

I smell in his familiar scent and smile. This time last year I was nothing but a junkie that nobody wanted, until Liam walked into my life and changed all of that. He made me feel special and wanted. He's the reason that I stopped using. He's also the reason that I wake up in the mornings. Li is my reason for living, I haven't the slightest clue what I would do without him.

"Ni, whatcha thinking about?" Liam asks, startling me from my deep thoughts.

"Just about how much I love you." I say smiling.

"How much is that?" He whispers, his breath hot on my neck.

"More than anything in the whole world, Li if you weren't there for me last year then I would probably be dead right now." I say quietly while playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm so glad I came into your life when I did, I was honestly so lost before I had you to hold." He says against my skin. I blush.

"We're so sappy..." I trail off.

He smiles and looks at me through his eyelashes. "You know you love our snappiness."

"I honestly do." I kiss him on the lips and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about this chapter...I had a really long one but it somehow most of it got deleted and I realized that after I published it so fml...I'll update a long chapter today :) ...again super sorry about this short one


	12. Chapter 12

**Louis POV**

I walked onto the campus quad and instantly spotted Zaynie standing beside his girlfriend Perrie and the girl in my Lit class that use to have blue and black hair but its now green. I make my way over to where they are standing.

"Hey Lou, good to see you back at school, where have you been mate?" Zaynie greets me questioningly. I want to tell him why I was out but I don't know if I can trust the girl with the green hair, I think her name is Haley. I've know Zaynie and Perrie most of my life and I fully trust them with keeping my secret about me and Haz but I don't know what to think of this Haley girl. I just shrug in response.

"He's been at the hospital with Mr. Styles, Nick and Ed because Mr. Payne was in the hospital. He probably didn't come to school yesterday because he was so tired." Haley informs Zaynie and my jaw drops. How did this girl know so much about me?

"H-how'd you know that?" I question her warily.

"I'm dating Ed, and we're around Nick a lot, the cheeky bastard can't keep a secret for nothing. Nick just had to inform someone about yours and Mr. Styles illegal relationship so he told me." she laughs and smiles brightly. He told? My stomach drops when she says he can't keep a secret. What if Hazzie loses his job? Or worse... Goes to prison. I frown deeply. 

"Don't worry!" She exclaims. "He just needed to tell somebody, now he's got it out of his system. I mean Harry is his best friend so he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him." she reassures me and I smile.

"And Haley will also keep your secret." Perrie states smiling at me.

"Thanks, I don't want Hazzie to get in trouble." I say blushing slightly.

"Don't worry Lou, he won't." Zaynie throws his arms around my shoulder and smiles at me. "We should be getting to class, Haley will you walk Lou to class? You have the same class as him right?" He asks Haley and she nods.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know Louis a bit more, he's really smart maybe he could help me with my Lit class." She laughs.

"I can help. I love literature." I say happily and walk over to stand by Haley.

"Course you do nerd." Perrie winks at me and I give her a hug. If anybody besides her or Zaynie called me that I would be highly offended but I know she's just kidding so I laugh along with her and wave goodbye to Zaynie and then me and Haley are off to our Lit class. We walk in comfortable silence and I get a bit happy because I get to see Hazzie. He left early this morning so I didn't get to see him.

Memories of last nigh flash through my head and I smile. Although I'm a bit sore from last nights activities I still think that was the best experience of my life. I'm so glad my first time was with Hazzie, I don't think I would trust anyone else enough to make love to them. I blush at my thoughts and giggle a bit. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Maybe I won't have to go to therapy as much as I do now. I could ask Dr. Allen about that this afternoon when I go to see her.

I walk up the steps to the English building and smile contently. For the first time in my life I am truly happy. I look up at Haley who was looking at me thoughtfully and then she spoke.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" She asks smiling brightly and pushing some strands of green hair away from her dark brown eyes.

"Who?" I ask, trying to play it off because I know good and well who she's referring to.

"Harry, you're smiling just like you do when you talk about him or when he gets brought up in conversation. I know that look, I'm pretty sure I have the same love in my eyes when I think about Ed," She pauses, blushing. And she's right there is a loving glint in her eyes as soon as she says Ed's name. "If you need someone to talk to about relationship stuff just know I'm here. There's just something's Zayn might not understand, so if you need advice or anything I'm here for you." she states.

It never once occurred to me that I wouldn't be comfortable talking to Zaynie about certain aspects of my relationship. I smile, I'm happy Haley offered the option to talk to her. I could see us becoming great friends. "Yeah I'd like that." I said.

Soon Haley divulges into a story about Ed's cat and I start giggling as we walk into our class. 

 

**Harry's POV**

I stacked the papers neatly on my desk, and then walked over to the board to erase the notes from yesterday off of it as I do so I hear familiar giggles and I smile as Louis and Haley walk into the class room. It's only us 3 in the room and Ed told me that Haley that she already knows about me and Lou so I walk up to him and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Morning love," I pull him closely and whisper in his ear so Haley can't hear what I ask him. "How's your bum?" I look at him and smirk because he's blushing a dark shade of red. I kiss his cheek and laugh.

"You two are adorable!" Haley says as she makes her way to her seat and Louis, still blushing, goes to sit down beside her.

Soon the class fills with my students and I begin teaching. The class goes by quickly and soon all the students leave except Haley and Louis. He's laughing at something she said and then she leaves the room leaving me and Lou alone together.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his body. I press my lips to his forehead and let them linger there for a bit longer than necessary. "Boo," he hums in response. "You haven't said one word to me today." I say with a frown. He just shrugs and kisses me. I sigh. "Is everything okay?" I ask him concerned. He looks up at me with his beautiful blue eyes and smiles.

"Yes actually, everything is okay. This is the first time in my life I've been really truly happy, and its all because you. Thank you Hazzie." He says kissing me again and I smile in the middle of the kiss.

"There's no reason to thank me Boobear, you're the exact reason for my happiness and I love you." I say planting kisses all over his face and he giggles.

"I love you too Hazzabear." he says softly.

 

~*~

**Louis POV**

I walk into Dr. Allen's office building humming a song I heard on the radio. I go up to her receptionist and smile brightly.

"Good afternoon Aster!" I say brightly to the older lady with grey hair. I've known Aster for years since I've been coming here since I was 10.

"Well someone seems to be in a happy mood today." she smiles and gets out of her chair to hug me like she does every week. "I swear every time I see you, you've grown." she says laughing and she leads me back to Dr. Allen's office. I giggle.

"You say that every time you see me." I smile and walk into Dr. Allen's office. I sit down on the chair in front of her desk and wait patiently for her to end the call with whomever she was on the phone with. She smiles at me as she hangs up.

"Hello Lou, how are you today?" She asks nicely.

"Great. I met someone, he makes me happy." I say smiling cheerily. A frown falls on her face and she shakes her head.

"Lou honey, I don't think you should be rushing into any relationships right now." She says professionally.

"I'm not rushing into anything, we really care about each other." I state, slightly offended.

"Lou you just got out of the hos-" I cut her off.

"No, I was in the hospital two summers ago. Will you stop bringing that up? I've gotten a lot better since then. I was in a dark place and I thought no body cared about me. But with Harry its different, he actually cares and he makes me feel loved. You always tell me you want me to be happy but with happiness comes risks, and every time I try to risk something you bring up when I had to be institutionalized. I'm happy right now." I say to her, a bit angry that she doesn't approve of my relationship.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." she says. I stand up.

"I don't need you to tell me how to live my life, your no more better than my father, always criticizing." And with that I stormed out of her office, ignoring the questions from Aster as I walk out of the glass door.

There's only one person I want to see right now. Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! This chapter is soooo different from the original one I wrote but oh wells I like this version better anyways.
> 
> So I was thinking about writing Niam smut for this but I'm not sure... Yes? no? tell me what you guys think, I love getting feedback! I love you all <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Louis' POV**

I ran as fast as I could to Hazzie's flat. Tears coated my face as I ran up the pathway to his door. I paused for a minute to collect myself and then I step inside.

"Loubaby, is that you?" I hear Harry call from the kitchen where he is probably enjoying his afternoon tea. I stand still and nod at his question, but remembering that he can't see me I speak with a shaky voice.

"Y-yeah." My voice falters as I fall to my knees, finally giving into my emotions after staying strong for so long. Or at least pretending to be strong. I fall to my knees and continue to sob erratically. I hear Harry's footsteps as he walks towards me and kneels down.

"Princess, what's wrong?" He asks, encasing me in his arms and I lean into him. I just continue to cry, I've been holding everything in for so long it feels good to let it all out.

I'm so glad I have him now. My Hazzie. I know he'll protect me from everything that went wrong in my past. I love how he's holding me so tight right now and is thumbing away my steady stream of tears. I was so happy once my principle from my old school told me I was skipping ahead to college. I now let my mind wander to the past.

~Flashback~

"Mr. Tomlinson, your son is really special." I heard Mr. Cowell say to my father as I stare at the rain that was trailing down the side of the window.

"Special? He isn't anything of that sort. He's only caused trouble from the day he was born." My father scoffs and lights a cigarette. I flinch at his harsh words and subconsciously rub the burns on the insides of my wrists. His words hurt me to the point that I must bite back tears. I want to cry but I won't, I can't let him have that satisfaction.

"You can't smoke in here Mr. Tomlinson," Mr. Cowell says. I turn to watch my father as he takes one long drag out of the cigarette and then he puts it out in the black coffee that the office assistant brought him. Mr. Cowell cringes and then starts again. "I apologize that you feel that way about your son but he's a bright lad. There's a University in London that is giving him a full scholarship, he can start in the fall." Mr. Cowell smiles at me and I find myself grinning. Soon. Soon I'll be far away from my hellish life. Everything will be over and I won't have to worry about whether I'll make it through the night or not.

"They want pansy over here?" My father asks motioning towards me. The word cuts through me like a knife.

"Er, yes they want Louis," Mr. Cowell stresses my name. "He's really bright, and has a lovely voice. He would be a great asset to their music, drama, and literature programs. I mean I don't know if you've read any of his poetry but he very well may be the next Poe." Mr. Cowell compliments me and I turn a bright red.

"Poetry is for little gay boys, you should be doing mans work Lewis. "My father stresses the mispronunciation of my name. "Whatever, let him go to London, I'm done raising this fag. I never wanted him anyway." He says getting up, He pushes me down on the way out of the room.

~end flashback~

Harry eventually picks me up and carries me to his bedroom. He lays me down and then goes to shut the door. When he lays down with me his arms snake there way around my waist. I keep eye contact with him and reach up to twirl his curls around my fingers. We stayed like that for at least an hour until Hazzie finally breaks the silence.

"Why are you so upset boo?" He asks concerned while caressing my face lovingly.

"Just a bunch of things...I've kinda been bottling everything in." I say, concentrating on his curls instead of his piercing green eyes that were boring into my blue ones.

"You can tell me Lou." He says using his thumb to stroke my face. A tear escapes my eyes and I mumble out a incoherent 'I can't'. I cuddle closer to his side, and he rubs his hand up and down my back.

"S'okay Loubear, you can tell me whenever you are ready to." He mumbles into my hair and the kisses my temple. I sniffle and then lean in to kiss his lips.

I hope he doesn't think I don't trust him trust him because that isn't it at all. I trust him more than I've ever trusted anyone in my whole life, and that kind of scares me.

I breathe in his scent that was a mixture of his apple shampoo and a scent that was pure Harry. It was intoxicating.

"I love you." I whisper into his neck. He tightens his grip on me.

"I love you too, my Louis." My heart skips a beat, he called me HIS Louis. I smile and giggle a bit.

"Hey Lou?" Hazzie whispers.

"Hm?"

"Would you, erm, do you wanna," He pauses seeming insecure. I know Harry isn't one to be shy so I smirk at the fact that I -Louis William Tomlinson- have the ability to make Harry Styles all flustered. "Maybe we could take a bath together?" He asks, a light blush dusting his face. I blush too, I've never taken a bath with anyone before but I've kinda always wanted too. I just giggle and nod my head in reply.

**Harry's POV**

I set Lou down on the counter top and I capture his lips with mine. He twirls the curls at the nape of my neck. I run my hands down the top of his thighs, which were wrapped around my waist. I smirk, as he moans, breaking the kiss.

I walk over to my cabinet and pull down some candles and vanilla scented bubbles. I walk over to the tub and run some water, pour in a cupful of bubble bath and then I go set it on the counter beside my Loubear.

I kiss up his neck and he hum in content. I smile and unbutton his shirt slowly, giving him kisses in between unclasping each botton.

"I love you Boobear." I say as I push his shirt off of him.

"I love you too Hazzie." He whispers and wraps his legs around my waist, pulling me closer to him so he could deepen our kiss. I pull back from him and he whimpers. I go to turn off the water and place candles around the bathtub.

I walk towards the drawer and pull out a small box of matches. I strike a match on the box and go over to the tub to light the candles. On my way back to the counter I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground.

I step back in front of Louis and kiss his forehead, while placing my hands on either of his sides. Our mouths connect and our tongues fight for dominance. I trail my fingertips down his tummy and he giggles a bit. We continue our passionate kissing session as my hands find his belt buckle and undoes it.

Our kissing slows a bit and I peck him lightly on the lips."Ready for our bath lovey?" I ask him as I help him down from the counter. He blushes and nods in response. I smirk at him and he smiles. We help each other remove the last remains of our clothing, this involved a lot of kisses and giggles.

Finally I lead Lou to the tub and he steps in. The bubbles surround him as he sits down and they contrast to his skin in a beautiful way. "Scoot up baby." I say and he complies immediately. I climb in behind him and wrap my arms around his tan body and he leans into me.

I card my fingers through his hair and leave soft kisses on his neck. He interlocks my free hand with one of his and sighs in content.

"What's on that beautiful mind of yours?" I ask, kissing his temple.

"That I love you." He states, smiling up at me with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah?" I question leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes.

"Mhm." He hums quietly.

"I bet that I love you more." I whisper, not opening my eyes.

"Impossible." He states quietly.

"Is too, I have you know Mr. Tomlinson, I'm currently putting my job on the line for you. All because I love you so much." I feel him pull away so I open my eyes. the look on his face was somewhere between sad and confused.

"You-" He pauses trying to find the right words. "That's stupid, I'm not worth that loss Mr. Styles." Louis says looking at me like all I was to him was his lit teacher. I'm at a loss for words, but I speak anyway.

"Lou, you don't have to call me Mr. Styles..." I pause, why'd he go back to calling me by my professional name? "And you mean everything to me. From the moment I saw you I knew that you were special." I tilt his chin up so that he was forced to look me in the eye. I lower my voice to the point that it's almost quieter than a whisper. "Why are you so broken Boo, why don't you want to trust me?" He shakes his head as silent tears start to fall. I pull him into my embrace and rub soothing circles on his back.

"H-Haz?" He chokes out.

"Yes my sweet boy?" I ask him soothingly.

"Will you, um, could we just go cuddle on your bed?" without saying a word I pick him up and take him into the bedroom. After putting one of my t-shirts on him and pulling on a pair of boxers for myself we climbed into bed and snuggled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! It's been ages, Heres a update :) I love you people :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

I woke up with a weight on my chest. I smile down at the sleeping boy and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. He stirs a bit and his eyes flutter but he quickly closes them and goes back to sleeping.

"Harold?" I hear Liam's voice ring through the flat and I sigh as I slowly and carefully move Lou off of me and maneuver off of the bed. He frowns at the loss of contact but doesn't wake up. Pulling on some joggers I glance at the clock- 8:32 P.M. - we've been asleep for about three hours, Lou will be starving when he wakes up.

I make my way quietly out of the room and pull the door to a crack to where I can hear if Louis wakes up.

When I walk into the kitchen I see Liam attacking Niall by tickling him relentlessly. I smile at their antics, they are adorable together.

"You needed me Li?" I ask whilst retrieving the ingredients that I need to make spaghetti from the freezer and cupboards.

"Harry! Save me! Make him stop!" Niall shouts in between fits of laughter due to being tickled. 

I whip my body around to face them. "Will you two pricks quiet down for just a few minutes!? Lou is trying to sleep, he had a rough day!" I whisper shout to them and they instantly stopped their shouting.

"Sorry mate, I just haven't really gotten to spend much time with Niall, I just got better and all..." Liam trails off to hold Niall who looks hurt at my words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like I did. It's just... Lou kinda broke down crying earlier today and it's just been a long day. So I want him to get some rest... maybe that'll help." I say apologetically. 

"It's okay, we should've been quiet." Niall mumbles, a hurt look on his face. I instantly feel terrible for yelling at him.

"Well I'm cooking a late dinner, how about you and Liam make a dessert to go with it?" I ask him, remembering that Li said that he loves food.

"We can make brownies!" His face lights up in excitement. 

"Sounds good, we'll just have to make a quick trip to the store to get some eggs and brownie mix." Liam says while taking the smiling lad by the hand.I turn back to the sink so I can fill a pot with water, I set it on the stove to boil. "Bye, we'll be back in a few." Liam states, steeping out the door with Niall rambling excitedly behind him. I smile fondly and as the door closes I pour some salt into the water.

"Hazzie!?" I hear a distressed Louis call from my bedroom.

"Yes, baby?" I ask while wiping my hands on a dish towel and starting down the hallway. When I push my door open I see Lou sat up in my bed yawning adorably and wiping his eyes with his hands.

"You weren't here." He pouts, getting out if the bed and rushing over to me so I could envelop him in my arms.

"I was just cooking dinner, c'mon you can help me." I smile and kiss the top of his head.

I grab his hand and start to pull him down the hall but he hesitates and we stop halfway to the kitchen. His hand drops from mine and I turn to see him staring at the ground and playing with the hem of my sweatshirt that he was wearing.

"Is everything ok lovey?" I ask concerned.

"I can't cook, I'll just ruin it." he states shrugging.

"Awe baby, I can teach you if you want me too." He doesn't look up at me. "I mean we both know that I'm a great teacher." I wink at him when he looks up, he has a small smile on his face.

"I mean your not that great Hazzie." Louis giggles playfully. I gasp.

" I thought I was a great teacher!" I pout feigning hurt. Louis just giggles some more and I take his hand, pulling him in the kitchen. "At least Ed said that Haley is always talking about how you say that I've got a 'brilliant teaching mind'." I say, smirking as I add the pasta to the boiling water. I glance over to see a blushing Lou as I turn the heat down a bit on the stove.

"I uh..." He trails off blushing some more and I laugh. "Your being mean." He pouts, crossing his arms and taking a seat on one of the bar stools. 

I saunter towards him and pull his arms from his chest. I put his arms around my waist and I place mine around his neck. I kiss the top of his head and let my lips linger there. His hair smelt like my shampoo and I smile at the thought of our bath earlier.

" 'M not being mean." I whisper lowly, my lips still lingering at the top of his head. He sighs and I tilt my head back so I could see his beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. He smiles at me and I kiss his lips. Letting go of him I turn to go back to the stove but Louis grabs my wrist and I turn to see him pouting yet again.

"I wanna cuddle." He whines and I smile. 

"Me to Loubear, how about after we eat yeah?" I ask him and he furrows his eyebrows cutely. After about a minute he huffs and let's go of my wrist.

"Fine, but I'm gonna need extra cuddles from my Harry-beary." He says with a slight smirk.

"Whatever you want Princess." I say leaning in to give him another kiss and then I go back to cooking.

**Niall's POV**

As soon as me and Liam walk into the grocery store his hand drops from mine. I frown, is he embarrassed to be seen with me? I try to shake the thought off as we walk to the refrigerated section of the store to get eggs.

"We need milk too." I say speaking up for the first time since we walked into the store.

"Kay." He says shortly as he picks up a gallon of 2% milk. 

"Are you mad at me?" I ask him. He look over at me confused.

"Why would you think that?" He asks with no emotion in his voice.

"Um, well you stopped holding my hand. And uh, you're not really responding to me well like when I said we needed milk..." I trail off because we were now stopped in the middle of the baked goods aisle and Liam had an annoyed look on his face.

"Well I can't hold your hand and carry the groceries too Niall. And sorry for not responding to your milk comment the way you wanted me too." Liam snaps and I stand there speechless. Liam has never ever talked to me like that before. What did I do wrong? A tear escapes my eye and Liam's expression softens a bit. "Look Ni, I'm sorry. It's just I go back to work tomorrow and I'm irritable. I mean it's almost nine o'clock and I'm at the grocery store buying things to make brownies, not to mention my ex works here and I'm trying to avoid that awkwardness. Its just I'd much rather be at home with you all snuggled up in bed and watching a movie." He smiles fondly at the last bit and I blush.

"Really?" I ask lovestruck.

"Yes really, so please grab the brownie mix and let's go home." He says and I happily oblige. As we make our way towards the register I realize he said that his ex works here.

"So uh, your ex works here...whats his name?" I ask.

"Her name actually." I hear a girly voice say. I turn to see a girl with tan skin and beautifully curly brown hair. She was smirking at Liam and I was trying to contain myself from slapping her. Who did this bitch think she was? "It's Danielle, Liam's ex wife." I gasp and my heart seems to crumble. Liam never told me that he's been married before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is finally here and I'll be updating a lot more often :)


End file.
